tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bebop
Bebop ist ein Charakter und ein wiederkehrender Schurke aus der Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles-Zeichentrickserie. Biographie thumb|left|160px|Bebop in seiner menschlichen FormBebop ist einer der beiden Straßen-Punks, die sich von Shredder zu einem Experiment überreden ließen. Mit dem Versprechen auf übermenschliche Kräfte, um die Turtles zu vernichten, ließen er sich von Shredder auf einen Laborstuhl gurten. Die Details von Shredders Vorhaben waren ihm jedoch nicht bekannt, und so wurde seine DNA mit der eines aus dem Zoo entführten Warzenschweins mutiert. Infolgedessen verfügte Bebop über die enorme Stärke seines tierischen Gegenparts mit dem Nachteil, dass sich auch sein Äußeres anpasste und sich sein Intellekt nicht gerade steigerte. Zusammen mit Rocksteady, dem zweiten Opfer des Experiments, unterstützte Bebop fortan Shredder bei der Durchführung seiner Pläne. Archie Comics Anfangs ist Bebop in den Archie Comics, genau wie im Cartoon, einfach der Handlanger von Shredder, der ihm bei seinen bösen Plänen hilft. Nach dem Kampf um den Turnstone wurden aber er und Rocksteady von Cherubea auf einen Paradies-Planeten verbannt, wo sie sich wirklich wie die Tiere aufführen konnten, die sie auch waren (TMNT Adventures #13) Später, als Krang mit Slash und Bellybomb flüchtete, landeten sie zufällig auch auf diesem Planeten und nahmen Bebop und Rocksteady mit zur Erde (TMNT Adventures #24). Nach einem Kampf mit den Turtles entschieden sie sich aber dafür, auf den Paradies-Planeten zurückzukehren (TMNT Adventures #25). IDW Comics thumb|left|120px|Rocksteady und Bebop in den IDW ComicsBebop und Rocksteady erscheinen auch (zuerst in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt) in den IDW Comics. Wegen ihrer simplen Persönlichkeiten und ihren impulsiven Gewaltausbrüchen hatten sie sich bereits bei allen New Yorker Gangs einen schlechten Ruf erarbeitet, als sie schließlich das Angebot erhielten, sich einer Spezialtruppe anzuschließen, die von Karai für den Foot Clan gebildet wurde. Bei ihrem ersten Auftauchen sollten sie der Mutantin Alopex verhelfen, das geheime Versteck der Turtles zu finden, was aber durch das Misstrauen Raphaels letztendlich durchkreuzt wurde.IDW Micro-Series: Raphael Schließlich unterwarfen sich beide freiwillig der Verwandlung in ihre Mutantenformen und dienten Karai von da an mit unbedingter Treuer, auch wenn ihr unkontrollierter Hang zur Gewalt und ihre Tollpatschigkeit ihnen auch in ihren Mutantenformen oft einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte."City Fall #4"''IDW Villains Micro-Series #7: Bebop & Rocksteady'' 2003 Cartoonserie thumb|left|200px|Bebops Cameo-Auftritt in der 2003 Serie In der Serie tritt Bebop selbst nicht persönlich auf, doch in der Fast Forward-Folge "Future Shellshock" kommt ein außerirdischer Autofahrer vor, der große Ähnlichkeit mit ihm aufweist. ''Turtles Forever'' Bebop und sein Kumpel Rocksteady erscheinen sowohl als Mutanten als auch in ihrer früheren menschlichen Form im Crossover-Special Turtles Forever, wo sie beide in den Dienst des Utrom Shredders treten und am Schluss sogar - wenn auch ganz versehentlich - zu seiner Vernichtung beitragen. 2012 Serie thumb|150px|Bebop in der 2012 SerieEin Erscheinen von Bebop und Rocksteady wurde für die 2012 Animationsserie bestätigt. Videospiele Bebop taucht in so gut wie jedem Videospiel auf, das auf dem 1987iger Cartoon basiert. Normalerweise ist er einer der ersten Bosse, gegen den man kämpfen muss. Trivia * "Bebop" ist die Bezeichnung für eine Musikrichtung, die in den USA der 1940iger den modernen Jazz begründete. * Der Folge "Das Schwein und das Nashorn" (TV Serie 1987: Se1Ep2) nach, ist Bebop ein leidenschaftlicher Comic-Leser. * In der Folge "Samurai Tourist" (TV Serie 2003: Se4Ep13) wird der als Rocksteady verkleidete Gennosuke von Kojima, einem menschenähnlichen Wildschwein und Attentäter, verfolgt. * Im Rap-Song "Shell Shock" während des Abspanns von TMNT (4. Film) werden Rocksteady und er erwähnt. * Neben vielen anderen Charakteren hat er einen Cameo-Auftritt im Comic ''Tales of the TMNT'' Vol.2 #58. * Die "Mutatin'-Actionfigur" von Bebop stellt seine unmutierte Version entgegen der Vorlage als weißen Mann dar. Galerie *''Siehe ''Bebop/Galerie Siehe auch 1987 Serie *Rocksteady *Shredder *Krang *Fuß Soldaten IDW Comics *Karai *Alopex Einzelnachweise en:Bebop Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Foot Clan Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Charaktere (1996 OAVs) Kategorie:Purple Dragons Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Charaktere (Videospiele) Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie)